


Last Night Together

by LittleRedRoseontheValley (TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns)



Category: It Lives in the Woods (Visual Novel)
Genre: Break Up, Break Up Talk, College, F/M, High School, Leaving Home, Romance, Summer Vacation, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26920339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns/pseuds/LittleRedRoseontheValley
Summary: Tomorrow, everything would end, but tonight Amy and Lucas were together.
Relationships: Lucas Thomas/Main Character (It Lives In The Woods)
Kudos: 7





	Last Night Together

Like most places along the Columbia river, there was a green, wet forest that surrounded Amy’s hometown of Westchester, including behind of her eccentric parents’ home.

She always loved that patch of forest. The view of Mount Ranier from her bedroom window, time she spent playing hide-and-seek behind the trees, hiking and climbing, bird observation, afternoon conversations around the rocky path, time alone with her boyfriend.

She held nothing but fond memories of the place.

Unfortunately, another memory would be made that night. The last night she would spend together with Lucas Thomas.

“I’m going to miss you.” She whispers softly.

The two of them were laying beneath a large oak, an electric lantern on their feet, scaring away the wild animals. A blanket was thrown over the two of them, to protect them from the wet cold of late Summer in the Pacific Northwest, as they silently watched the stars, enjoying each other’s company mostly in silence.

The boy kissed the crown of her head. “I’m going to miss you, too.”

It was not as if this was unexpected. They made their college choices years ago, before they were even got together, and the letters of acceptance arrived on the mail in the beginning of the season.

It was always going to turn out this way, they knew it. Amy was beyond proud of him for getting into Georgetown, of being that close to make his dreams come true, but the sinking feeling in her stomach was hard to ignore.

Lucas wanted to get into national politics, he wanted to save the world, and she would stay behind with her smaller expectations, attending college in Seattle, studying Anthropology at University of Washington, just like her dad. That has been her dream for as long as she could remember.

The spent every free moment in those vacations together, trying to make the most of their time. Now, the Summer is over and his plane would take off from Portland first thing in the morning. They finally had to face the reality that she would remain in Westchester, and he would leave for D.C, possibly never to return.

“You know, we actually don’t have to break up, Amy.” Lucas says sitting up. “We could write letters, and I could come home on the holidays or you could come to Washington, you’d really love it there, or…”

She raises her hand to his lips to get him to stop talking. He looks at she apologetically, taking her hand and bringing it to his mouth.

“I don’t want to break up, either, but it’s really for the best, Lucas. You don’t want to be saddled with a teenage relationship all through college. You don’t want to come back and forth from Oregon just to see me. You want to experience life, make friends and concentrate on your studies. You’ll find something better in D.C., someone who can go through life together. I promise.” Her voice cracked slightly at the end.

It is not like she wants things to turn out like that. She loves him and he loves her but sometimes things just do not turn out for the best. They wanted very different things and instead of putting themselves through the pain of a half-life on a long-distance relationship, she decided to end things.

“I love you.” Lucas cries.

Amy holds back tears as she pulls him into a tight embrace.

“I love you too.” She cries into his shoulder. “I know you are going to do great things. You’ll change the world.”

Lucas lets out a watery laugh. “And you’ll be a wonderful anthropologist, Amy.”

Sighing she take his hand. “No matter what happens, you’ll always be my first love, Lucas Thomas.”

He smiles sadly, looking away to the damp undergrowth. He sighs and holds up his wrist and undoes one of the woven bracelets they bought from the Quileute in July. Taking her wrist, he ties it around in a firm knot.

“A goodbye present.” He said. “For you to remember me by, for you to remember we’re always tied together. When you look at it, I hope you think of me and smile.”

She holds her wrist to her chest and let the tears fall freely. He wipes them away softly.

“And I hope whenever you look at the scar on your knee, you think of that time when you were seven, that you climbed a nine-foot acacia tree after me, Jane and Stacy, and then promptly fell to your butt.”

He laughs and scratches his left arm in self-conscience. “That hurt, you know. My mom eviscerated me as soon as I got to the ER, and she was _ruthless_.”

She rolled her eyes at his dramatic spiel. “You were crying so hard, I don’t think you heard anything she said.”

The young man harrumphs. “I climbed that tree because I wanted to impress you, and then I tried not to cry because I still wanted to impress you.”

“Oh, I was impressed, alright.” She smirked, teasingly. “You wailed so much; I’m surprised you didn’t consider opera singing as a career option.”

“Yeah, laugh all you want, but it, worked didn’t it?” The class president pointed an accusing finger at her.

He was not wrong about that one. One last look at the stars, one last night with Lucas. Tomorrow he would fly out of Oregon and never look back.

“I’ll never forget you, Amy.” He leans forward, his lips already craving the taste of hers. “Never ever. Come Hell or high water.”

She wanted to move because, if he kissed her again, she would end up taking that idea of breaking up all back. However, she stayed still because she needed one more taste of him before he left.

Tears fell down both of their faces as they shared their final kiss together. It hurt, it hurt so badly but she was thankful for every memory with Lucas.

One more night and then everything is going to end.


End file.
